Bella Playing Truth or Dare
by SuperheroSIB
Summary: 1 year after Bella is changed, they decide to play Truth or Dare. What happens? Canon Couples. No Renesmee


_Hi Everyone! Here is my second Story. so far it is a one-shot. Enjoy!_

_Bella Point of View!_

"Edward! I'm bored!"

It is a really boring day. I was changed 1 year ago and I have now realised that forever is a long time. At least when my family wont let me out of there sight in case I slip up. I have finally reached the bored stage. Carlisle and Esme are working. Carlisle researching while Esme was designing a new house. Emmett and Jasper were playing video games. Rosalie and Alice were playing dress-up and Edward was writing music.

"What would you like to do love?" he asked.

I thought for a moment.

"TRUTH OR DARE!" I called.

Everyone came running. Even Carlisle and Esme.

"We have initiated her yet have we?" Rosalie asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You have never played Cullen style." Esme smirked.

"So even you two play?" I asked.

"Yes! It is so much fun!" Carlisle said sounding a lot like a girl.

"Okay then…" I trailed off.

"Can I please start?" Emmett yelled.

"Bella, would you like to?" My amazing husband asked.

"No. It's okay. Emmett can. It will shut him up." I responded.

"YAY! I choose… BELLA! Truth or Dare?" Emmett called with a squeal at the end.

"Umm. Dare?" I asked.

"Emmett! No!" Edward yelled. I sighed.

"Bella will you please shield our minds so Edward can't read them?" Emmett asked.

"Sure Emmett." I slipped my shield over everyone.

"Done!" I squealed, getting more excited by the minute.

"Okay Bella. Your first dare of your first game of Truth or Dare Cullen Style is… You have to go to Forks High, and flirt with all the teachers. Then you have to find the person closest to the principals office and make out."

I was shocked.

"Are all of Emmett's dares like this?" I asked Edward.

"Most are. But nearly everyone's are. The goal is to embarrass each other." He replied.

"Okay then Emmett. Lets go."

We left for Forks High. It was the middle of the day do everyone was in lunch. We walked into the cafeteria and strutted past all the students towards the teachers lounge. I walked in front while Edward was holding me around the waist. Alice and Jasper were next holding hands. Then Carlisle and Esme and finally Emmett and Rosalie. In the teachers lounge were 5 teachers all drinking coffee. I walked to closest one and flirted ferociously with him. I went to each teacher and done the same. As we went back through the cafeteria Edward held me even closer.

We went in the same order up and down the hallways, me flirting with every teacher I saw. Finally we reached the Principals office. We stood there waiting for someone to walk past. We waited for 10 minutes when finally the bell rang. Students pored into the hallways. One young man walked into the foyer. I grabbed him and started making out, right as the principal walked out of his office. He started at us bewildered. Then I started pushing him away like it was forced. Finally I pushed him away. Then I started yelling.

"How could you? Start making out with me in front of the principals office! And in front of my family!"

The principal started to speak.

"Miss Swan? What are you doing here?" He asked.

It was good old Mr John.

"It is Mrs Cullen now Mr John. My husband and our family wanted to come visit. See how the school is doing. But considering how your students behave I think we will be leaving." I slowly told him, letting the Mrs Cullen part set in.

He started at Edward and me. On reaction I leaned into Edward's chest.

"Very well Ms Cullen. Good Bye." He said still looking shocked.

"Bye!" I called over my shoulder. If I were human my face would be bright red. Emmett was red from laughing.

"Emmett you better shut it because I will not hesitate to rip you apart!" I yelled at him.

That just made him laugh harder. Rosalie slapped him across the head.

"You are in for it now!" I yelled.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

"My Turn!" I called. I had the perfect plan. All the guys were in for it, even my own husband.

"Well I have plenty of options that involve quite a few of you. Can you do joint dares?" I asked

"I guess. There is no rule against it. As long as you choose which person has to deliver the next round." Carlisle answered.

"Hmm… Truth or dare Edward?" I asked. Better to leave the next round on him then anyone.

"Umm… Dare?" He said, making it sound a lot more like a question.

"All 4 boys have to dress in fairy costumes and walk through town." I told them.

They all just stared at me.

"I am serious! All four boys have to wear fairy costumes through town while us girls follow!"

Alice squealed. Esme giggled. Rosalie was on the ground laughing. I was grinning triumphantly. The guys were glaring at me.

"And I thought you were the sane one!" Carlisle muttered.

That made us laugh even more.

"Come on boys! Lets go find the fairy costumes!" I called behind me as I ran up the stairs.

I ran into Edward's room, which I now shared with him. I pulled four men's fairy costumes out of my wardrobe.

"Why does she have 4 fairy costumes?" I heard Emmett ask behind me.

"Yeah Alice, why do I have 4 men's fairy costumes in my closet?" I asked.

"Because I saw you needing them so I put them in!" she said back to me.

I just stared at her in disbelief for a few minutes.

"Come on boys! Lets get going!" I squealed getting over the shock.

When the boys were in their costumes they came out of the bathroom. What we saw was hilarious!

"You... look… so… funny!" Rosalie managed to say in between bursts of laughter.

The boys just stood there glaring at us 4 laughing girls, mostly at me.

"Lets go boys! We have a crowd to perform for!" Esme called.

Edward turned to glare at me.

"I should divorce you for this." He muttered.

"Maybe. How about us girls walk along side ours husbands and let Forks know they are ours!" I called.

"Hmm… Maybe." Rosalie said.

"Lets Go!" Alice squealed.

Reluctantly the boys followed us out of the room. We got in two cars and drove into the centre of town. We parked in the supermarket car park. They just sat there.

"Out of the car." I said to them nicely.

They still just sat there.

"Come On! Get Out!" I yelled.

When they still just sat there I lost it.

"Alice, Rosalie, Esme, can you please help me out here!" I called out to them.

They came over to help. Finally we got them out. They started walking in a line down the main street. Alice, Rosalie, Esme and I followed them.

"Come On Boys! Heads up! Smiles on!" Esme called.

I stared at her.

"What?" She asked.

"I really should disown you all" I mumbled.

Then she giggled.

"Remember I am only 26!" She sang.

That is when I realised I brought myself into a very odd family. We ran at human pace to catch up to the guys and noticed a few girls hanging off of them.

"I like guys in costumes" one said to them.

"Which to choose from?" another asked.

In a quick, vampire speed conversation we decided to take action. We each walked over to our husbands and started kissing him. One pulled me off of Edward.

"Get the hell off of my boyfriend." She sneered, taking my place.

Just as she was about to kiss him, I pulled her off.

"Get the hell off of my _husband_!" I sneered back holding up my left hand.

Then I realised who it was.

"Jessica Stanley. How could I not remember you? It has only been a year and a half."

"B-Bella Swan?" she gasped.

"It's Cullen now" I replied.

The she fainted.

"Umm… Carlisle?" Edward questioned.

"Just leave her, lets go see who else we can find." He said jumping up and down.

I just shook my head. Then I saw someone I hadn't seen since the day before my change.

"ANGELA!" I cried.

"Bella?" She asked.

"It's me!" I told her.

She came over and hugged me.

"How are you Bella?" she asked.

"Excellent. We decided to come back to Forks for a visit and a game of truth or dare got out of hand." I told her.

She looked at the boys and laughed.

"Who managed to get Dr Cullen, Edward, Emmett and Jasper into fairy costumes?" she asked.

"Me" I told her proudly.

She stared at me.

"Well I've gotta go. Carlisle wants to see how the hospital is doing and Alice wants to go shopping in France so I'll catch you later?" I asked her.

"Sure. Bye Bella."

"Bye!"

We took Carlisle to the hospital where he went and entertained the children and then got told never to come back. Alice went to France and brought a range of costumes for future dares. I went off Truth or Dare for a few years and I am never saying dare to my brother again.

A/N, Let me know if I should continue. If so what dares? Please review! Bellisle96


End file.
